Lost
by crazyanimefreak15
Summary: It all started with an alarm clock. And now Dib found himself running for his life, with his most hated enemy at his side, lost, in some vast forest. He could hear the crunching of their pursuers' boots not too far behind them and he knew they were catching up. ZADF
1. Disappearing Time

Hello! Welcome to my first Invader Zim fanfic. This is going to be fun!

Disclaimer: Invader Zim and all its characters are not mine.

* * *

**Chapter one: Disappearing Time**

It all started with an alarm clock. And now Dib found himself running for his life, with his most hated enemy at his side, lost, in some vast forest. He could hear the crunching of their pursuers' boots not too far behind them and he knew they were catching up. How is an alarm clock to blame, you may ask? It started two days ago.

At this point in time it had been two years, eight months, five days, and four hours since Dib first laid eyes on _him_, the alien that was absolutely terrible at disguises but still somehow managed to fool everyone. Well, not him, and he has dedicated himself to stop every plan that little invader had up his sleeves.

But then the fates intervened in the form of their homeroom teacher making an announcement. "Okay, class, just wanted to remind you of the class's end-of-the-year camping trip. The buses leave tomorrow morning at 8am sharp. Don't be late or you'll miss the bus." The 8th grade homeroom teacher, Miss Sunshine, said sweetly as she passed out the list of supplies recommended to be brought. Dib didn't pay much heed to the list as his mind went to work. This would give him a chance to study Zim's species natural habits. Now he just had to make sure he went, which would be easy. Even after all this time, the Irken was still easy to manipulate.

The bell rang, symbolizing the end of the class period, but to Dib, this meant it was time to confront his rival. He headed to Zim's locker to put his plan into action. While not much changed in the almost three years, one thing had. And that was Dib growing a few inches taller than Zim, which Zim has made painfully obvious that he was unhappy about this fact.

"Hey, Zim." Dib started, with no note of it being a friendly greeting to be heard. He couldn't help but to be smiling, though.

"What do you want, _hyuman-pig_?" Came the tiny one's harsh response. Zim's contacted eyes were narrowed in irritated suspicion.

"You're coming to the camping trip, right?"

"Why would **I**, the mighty **ZIM**, waste my time on a boring _hyuman activity_?" Zim's response, his fist clenched before him as he hissed out the last two words.

"What's wrong? The great Irken invader unable to survive in the forests of Earth?" Dib continued, his taunting only causing his grin to widen. And he got the expected effect, Zim's eyes widened at the challenge. "HAH! I could survive **EASILY**! It wouldn't even be a challenge!" He bragged loudly.

"Then prove it, Zim. See you on the bus." Dib said, turning and walking away, still grinning.

"FINE! ZIM WILL BE THERE, DIB-STINK!" The Irken yelled at his enemy's turned back, attracting the attention of half to hall.

* * *

The fated day was finally here and Zim couldn't stop fidgeting in his seat; only moments left before the buses left and Dib was nowhere in sight. He would get to throw this back into Dib's face if he didn't show. He sat alone in the seat, which he was happy with, but the noise around him was stifling. It was full of mindless chatter between the filthy morons that inhabited the floating dirt ball. While the noise proved annoying at best, it was easy to focus his attention at the door. The door in question was still opened, but was due to close mere moments from now.

As if on cue, the teacher in charge of this particular bus gave a nod to the bus driver. "Okay, guess that's it." And, with a returning nod, the door slowly started to close almost in slow motion…ten inches…seven…just four more to go…and….

A hand stuck through the door followed by a "WAIT!" Zim let out an Irken curse, loudly, causing the others around him to stare at him weirdly. The alien ignored them, his unhappy attention drawing to the panting monkey climbing on the bus. "S-sorry….alarm….dis…appeared." Dib huffed out, making it clear he sprinted the entire way to school.

"I'm just glad you made it, now go take a seat." The teacher said with a smile as Dib eyed the bus to find a seat. That was when Zim noticed with horror that the only empty seat was next to him. Another curse past his lips as the human boy slowly walked over to take a seat next to his enemy. At least Dib didn't look happy about this.

Yet, twisted fate wasn't done with them. As Dib headed over, the teacher made another announcement. "Okay, now look towards the person seated next to you…" Everyone followed instruction, though the looks between Zim and Dib were ones of hatred as he moved in to sit down.

"They will be your camp buddies. You two will share a cabin and do activities together for the whole weekend!" She said happily.

No sooner had Dib set his butt down did he find himself painfully flung to the floor. He head making contact with the seat across the way, which, thankfully was a little padded. It still hurt, though not as much as his butt and side, which took most of his weight on the hard floor. He glared up at Zim, who was now perched where Dib had been sitting.

"NO! ZIM REFUSES TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR THIS _HYUMAN-FILTH_!" He yelled out quiet loudly, causing the teacher to jump in alarm, not used to his outbursts.

"W-well, would anybody like to switch seats?" She asked, her eyes scanning the bus. "Anyone?" There were no takers. Nobody offered. He bus remained silent.

"Then I'm sorry. I guess you two are stuck together. But, don't worry! I'm sure you two will become friends soon!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Zim started, Dib abruptly shutting him up as he stood and shoved him over, earning a glare from the peeved green one. Dib just sat down again and dropped his overnight bag at his feet. "What's wrong, Zim? You have something to hide?" He grinned, eyeing the Irken up.

Now Zim just grinned. "Laugh now, _pitiful hyuman_. But just know, unlike you _mud-worms_, **Zim** doesn't sleep." And, with that ominous warning, the alien turned away from the shocked human and contently stared out the window absentmindedly watching the passing scenery for the next two hours as the bus drove them well out of town.

* * *

And with that, the end of the first chapter is here. Stay tuned for more!


	2. Getting Lost

I'm back! This has to be the quickest I've ever updated in my entire history of fanfiction. But I'll warn you don't expect it. There are a lot of outside factors that allowed me the time to write this so soon.

Anywho, I'm glad you all seem excited at the thought of a ZADF story. I know I have a hard time finding them too. I hope I can live up to your expectations! And feel free to let me know of any ideas you have. While I know what'll happen in the story, there is always room for funny events!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Getting Lost**

Dib was about to lose it. He sat there at the end of the seat; for it was the furthest from Zim he could get without sitting on the floor, and tried to concentrate on the chattering around him. He didn't care less about the gossip, he never did, but Zim's humming was driving him crazy. He had been humming for the past two hours! TWO HOURS! And Dib couldn't tell him to shut it without revealing the alien was getting to him, and Zim knew it, for he was smirking evilly as he hummed the unknown tune.

Dib tried to think of something else, anything to try and forget about the noise that Zim was making. His mind wandered to the past. The alien in question had been acting weird for a while now, for the past two years, Zim never gave up on his attempts to conquer the planet. But then, approximately six months ago, he vanished for a week and came back with a vengeance. While Dib didn't know the cause, what he did know was that within that week, Zim suddenly found every bug Dib had placed over the years and destroyed them one by one, then up the security in his base. It was now a fortress. While Dib, with the right amount of time, could still get passed it, he still didn't understand the sudden change. Zim's plans also changed, instead of seeking to take over the planet, he plans seemed to seek more destruction than before.

Zim was having fun with the torture. He had wanted to annoy the earth child somehow, so he thought of the most annoying being he knew, Gir. That was when Zim knew what to do. And if the twitching eye of his enemy was any indication, he was really getting to him.

Alas, it came to an end too soon as the bus slowed to a stop outside the entrance to the woods that played home to the camp. Dib let out a sigh of relief upon seeing this, one that did not go unnoticed by Zim. The teacher in charge of their bus stood and commanded attention.

"Alright, now, make sure you don't forget anything and as you head out, stay with your buddy." She said happily as the doors opened and the students stiffly stood and started to file out. Zim grabbed his overnight bag, a black messenger bag that he swung over his shoulder before grabbing the rolled up bag he would be 'sleeping' in. Dib eyed up the red Irken symbol on the front and wondered if it was truly a normal bag as he secured his grey shoulder bag on both shoulders, his sleeping bag was secured to the pack. The two of them were the last to leave the bus and step out onto the badly maintained parking lot that sat in front of the woods. They would travel together through the trail to get to where the cabins were.

"Alright, now don't lose your partner and stay with the group!" One of the teachers in charge called as they started to move the group of students towards the forest trail. The buses started to pull away, leaving the group of 8th graders stranded at the woods. Dib sighed as he turned to see that his 'buddy' was leaving without him. Rolling his eyes, he non-too enthusiastically, followed behind the alien, the two of them making the end of the line. They soon lost sight of the entrance as the woods swallowed them up.

Zim and Dib tried their best to keep away from any eye contact, this being a simple task as they followed the chattering group of their excited peers. They both had seemed to make a silent agreement that they would stick together because they had to, for neither one wanted to end up in trouble for it was Ms. Bitters who was in charge of discipline now, yet they would pretend the other wasn't there. But this simple task proved impossible when Zim suddenly tripped over a tree root in the path, falling flat on his face; something black came sliding out of the alien's pack, landing a mere two feet away.

Dib was laughing hysterically. "Nice going, Invader! You can't even handle walking in the woods!" His eyes caught sight of the object. "And, what's this? Some alien tech?" He headed over only to have Zim suddenly snatched before Dib could. It didn't matter. Dib saw it and knew what it was.

"That's my alarm clock! You jerk! You tried to keep me from coming!" He growled.

Zim laughed maniacally, still holding onto the clock.

"Give it back, Zim!"

"**Zim** will never obey a _stinky-hyuman_!" He called out, dramatically pointing at Dib.

Dib quickly made a grab for it, managing to pry it out of his black gloved hand, and backed up a step before Zim reacted by lunging and tackling him to the ground, making another grab at getting the object back. Dib managed to get his feet under the alien and push him off. Zim landed painfully on ground a few feet away, his PAK hitting a rock with an audible THUNK, and the black box in his hand. Dib ran over as Zim rolled to his feet and they had a stare down.

Dib didn't even care about the clock. He could easily get a new one; he had to on several occasions. No, this was just about the fact that the alien had been in his room and now was in possession of something that wasn't his. For Zim, this was revenge on Dib for ruining his plan. He had may plans to experiment on the student body that Dib would have messed up, now that couldn't happen.

The stare down ended when Dib made another try at the clock, Zim, this time, moving out of the way. But Dib didn't give up, making attempt after attempt to grab the object from Zim's grips, cursing his hindered abilities. The bag on his back wasn't too heavy, but heavy enough. Zim, on the other hand, had dropped his bag back on the trail when he had tripped, so he was unhindered. That was when Dib got an idea. He continued his grabs, making Zim continue to back up.

The laughing Irken continued to revel in his assumed superior position…until his back hit a tree leaving him nowhere to dodge when Dib made another attempt to take the machine, this time with success. Zim tried to lunged again, but found a hand in his face, the taller boy holding him at arm's length away as he laughed at Zim's wild flailing. But then something occurred to him and Dib moved, releasing the alien as he moved out of the way. Said alien propelled forward before falling flat on his face again a few feet away.

Dib ignored the Irken curses that flowed from Zim's mouth as he looked around.

"Hey, Zim, where's the trail?"

* * *

This was definitely the last time he believed that Irkens had a 'superior' sense of direction. It had been several hours since they started in the direction Zim insisted was the correct way, but Dib couldn't tell you the time, though, because his clock had no batteries. Apparently Zim's solution to the 'horrible noise that the device emitted' was to remove the power source. The useless thing was now shoved somewhere in Dib's bag after Zim realized that if he kept it, he would have to carry the useless device. This, in turn, ended the battle, leaving Dib the winner. Yet Dib did not gloat, for this was definitely a hollow victory. Because of the stupid thing, they were lost in the woods…together.

"I'm fairly certain we passed this rock an hour ago." Dib finally said, breaking the silence between them.

"No we haven't!" Came the defensive response from Zim.

"Look, let's just stop and call for help, already." He said, pulling out his cellphone…no bars. "Okay…_you_ call for help."

"HA! _Pathetic Hyuman!_" Laughed Zim…and he then he stood there. A look of confusion passed his face.

"What are you waiting for? Just hurry up and call Gir."

"Ummmmm…" Was the response he got in return as Zim looked over his shoulder had his PAK.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's stuck."

"What do you mean, it's stuck!?"

"My PAK must have been damaged when I hit that rock. It pushed the communicator and lodged it."

Dib let out a growl in irritation. "Then fix it!"

"Even one as amazing as **ZIM** cannot undergo such a task without tools! …which are in my bag." Dib's head went to his hand.

"You're useless, you know that."

"**LIES!** Zim is **AMAZING**! Besides, dirt-child, Zim has seen your documentaries and know that the earthen authorities will start their search for us soon."

"That's only if someone notices us _missing_." Zim was silent at that, and Dib sighed. "It's getting colder now, so the sun should be setting soon. Let's just find somewhere to rest for the night."

Dib was glad it was late spring. So, while the night would be cold, at least they wouldn't have to worry about freezing to death. Well, he wouldn't. He never did find out if Zim was warm or cold blooded. As he set up his own sleeping bag on one side of a clearing, he eyed up Zim on the other side. The boy had insisted that he would be fine on his own, despite the fact that he had nothing with him besides the clothes on his back.

And, though Dib would never admit it, Zim was doing better than him. While Dib doubted that he could start a fire, Zim managed it and was even bring plants in a pile to make what Dib thought looked like a nest. He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Let's call a truce." Dib finally suggested as he sat down on his sleeping bag.

"And why would Zim do that?" He asked, seemingly satisfied with his nest as he settled down on top of it.

"Because you need my help." He responded, with a smirk.

"**HA**! That is funny, Dib-Stink! Zim is doing better than you! The _hyuman-pig_ is the one who needs _Zim_!" Came the dramatic response.

"You're right. I do need your help. But you need mine, too. It'll be a I scratch your back, you scratch my back, kind of deal."

"Zim is horrified at the idea of your _filthy_ meat sack touching my superior skin!" Zim yelled as he proceeded to scratch an itch on his back, glaring at the human several feet away.

"It's a figure of speech…it means you help me, I'll help you." Dib restated, rolling his eyes. All this time and he would have thought that the Invader would have at least learned what a figure of speech was.

"Amuse **Zim** with your reasoning! Why does the _amazing Zim_ need the _pathetic-pig's_ help?" He demanded as he continued to scratch at that itch.

"Because you're using poison ivy as a mattress."

* * *

So, be honest. How many of you saw that poison ivy thing coming?


	3. The Truce

**Sorry for the wait. This chapter was difficult for some reason…anywho! I would like to introduce my aby sister who is now kind enough to read her big sis's fanfic as a beta reader, and also for being there and putting up with me as I bounce ideas with me. So, from the next chapter on, I'll introduce her as a co-writer.**

**There is one thing I would like to say before I start the story, and that is directed to **_**BizarroVeR**_**. I couldn't ask you because you're signed in as a guest, and I can only hope you see this, but I wish to know what you mean by it's transparent. I would like to avoid such problems in the future of this story and any other stories that I write in the future.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Truce

Dib's body gasped for air, his lungs on fire, as his body pleaded for just on more breath. It was a request that Dib couldn't fulfill yet, it was just too funny. Zim was on the ground convulsing, or what could only be describe as such. The incoherent noises he made changed to bots of "WHY IS IT SO _**ITCHY**_!?" then back to incoherent noises. Dib knew he should help him out. He had some stuff in his bag to prevent the itching, something he got in the habit of carrying with him to trips in the woods because of all the times he was on a stake-out and ended up with mosquito bites, but he couldn't stop laughing. It was clear by the rash that started appearing on his hands and wrists-Zim had taken his gloves off to better scratch at the itchy bumps appearing-that the reaction was happening much faster for him then it would for a human. On him, though, it was appearing as a purple rash rather than red.

Dib finally stopped laughing long enough to gasp for air a few times, his lungs thanking him as they filled and deflated a few times. As he took a few more calming breaths he looked over at the flailing alien. As much as he hated to admit, Dib didn't have the skills to survive out here for more than a day or so. Yet Zim managed to light a fire with a few sticks and some dead grass, so he had to have some training on how to survive, but definitely lacked knowledge, something Dib had. They definitely needed each other, despite what Zim's pride refused to realize; which meant that Dib had to make it clearly worth his time.

"Hey, Zim, this'll help." He called over, holding up the tube of anti-itch cream so the green boy could see. Said being stopped flailing about and looked over.

"And what would it cost Zim, Dib-stink?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

"It'll be part of the truce. You let me use your fire, you can use this. We help each other out." Zim only glared suspiciously at first, his muscles tensing more and more as he tried to resist the itching.

In a moment Zim suddenly grabbed the tube from Dib's hand. "Fine! Zim will accept this truce for now." He said before he started to apply the cream on his rash-covered skin, starting with his lower arms and hands before getting his back. Apparently Irken clothing wasn't very protective against chemicals. Dib didn't pay much attention as he pulled his bag and sleeping bag over to the fire and sat down on it, glad for the extra warmth. He then answered the call of his growling stomach by rummaging through his bag, pulling out two granola bars and a water bottle. The task didn't take long and by the time he was done, Zim was settling down on the other side of the fire, looking calmer than he had just moments before, and now glaring at Dib suspiciously.

Why he would have a box of granola bars, one would wonder. It was because of a horrible summer camp experience back when he was seven. One that he still shutters at the thought of before trying to forget. Ever since then, whenever he went to a camp, he brought his own food source. That, and this was a school-funded camp, and the food at school was less than edible. Dib then offered one bar to Zim.

"The **Great Zim **does not require food as often as you _filthy pig-stinks_!"

"A simple no would have been fine." Dib grumbled, putting the extra bar away. "Is it because of your PAK?"

"Yes! Zim could go days without eating! It is truly the pride of the Irken Empire!" Zim cried out, throwing his fists in the air, clearly happy to have another chance at asserting his superiority.

"So, you don't need to sleep and you hardly eat. It also seems to serve as a weapon. Man, you really depend on that PAK."

"Yes! Without it Zim would…" He suddenly went silent and narrowed his eyes at Dib. "Wait! I know what this is! You're trying to interrogate Zim!"

Dib rolled his eyes. "I was trying to have a conversation."

"Zim would never converse with the _Dib-stink_!"

"We talk all the time! Not in a friendly manner, mind you, but we talk none the less!" Dib huffed out, wondering why he was even bothering to try and talk to his rival. It took only a moment, but he figured it out. Zim was the only one who didn't try and pretend he didn't exist, though he was trying to kill him.

"Fine, how about you just tell me what you had planned for our classmates, then?" He asked, his eyes narrowing at the alien across from him before taking a drink from his water bottle.

"_Ha_! As if it would be that easy to get that out of **ZIM**!" Came Zim's always dramatic response.

"I bet you didn't even have anything. The alarm clock was all you had!" The human teen grinned, egging on the Irken. But what he didn't expect was the anger that flashed in Zim's eyes, the spark of fury that had made repeat appearances for the past six months little to provoke it. But, at least he never lost his dramatic inclinations.

"_**LIES**_! ZIM HAD AN AMAZING PLAN!" Zim cried out, jumping to his feet and pointing a claw-like finger at Dib. "ZIM WAS GOING TO FIND OUT HOW THE PIG-STINKS WOULD BE AGAINST MY AMAZING BATTLE-SUIT!"

"Wait, seriously? You were going to release a robot to destroy our classmates?"

"BATTLE-SUIT! ZIM'S AMAZING GIANT BATTLE-SUIT!" Zim corrected with his own melodramatic flair.

"Whatever. How did you even manage to sneak a battle-suit onto the bus?"

"Remember Zim's amazing shrink-ray?"

"Ummmm…yeah, I guess…wait…it's in your bag!?"

"Yes! And once Zim finds his bag, Zim will destroy all!" He then started his maniacal laughter. Dib just looked at him with his mouth open, still trying to wrap his mind around the idea that he was really going to wreak such destruction on their classmates. Zim laughed himself hoarse, ending his fit with a series of coughs.

The two fell silent after that, Zim calming down enough to start eyeing up Dib suspiciously across the fire as Dib finished his bar. The night was coming upon them and soon the only source of light was that of the fire burning. The trees that surrounded them did well to hide the moonlight. The awkward silence lasted before Dib finally broke the silence.

"You have to stop glaring at me like that! I feel like you're going to try and eat me or something!" Zim just grinned evilly. "Don't try to intimidate me, I know you can't eat meat." Which caused Zim's grin to vanish and the glare to return. Dib tried to hold but a yawn, but failed.

"Dib-stink should get some sleep already." Zim said irritably, obviously finding Dib's needs annoying.

"Were you serious when you said you didn't need sleep?"

"Yes, yes, I'll keep watch or whatever." Zim muttered dismissively. Dib took this as a sign to just to drop it and he laid down, noticing that Zim was taking off his wig and contacts. Dib wondered if he had some enhanced abilities, but decided against asking right then. It didn't take him long to fall asleep after that.

Zim watched as his enemy fell asleep; narrowing his eyes at the form that stilled, save for the small movements that came with the human's breathing. He thought to himself how foolish the boy was. Did he really feel that safe because Zim agreed to the truce? It was clear that he was ignorant to Irken history, peace treaties ended with Irk invading and destroying life on the planet. Nobody trusted the Irkens anymore. But, yet, there he was, letting his guard down, and Zim knew how defenseless humans were when they slept. Oh how easy it would be for the invader to walk over and wrap his hands around his tender throat. Zim was well aware how fragile they were, he knew just a simple turn of the head would kill a human. Irkens did not have such a fear. The wires that came from the PAKs reinforced their spinal columns, such breaking and severing of their brains from the wires required an amount of force that has never been seen.

He didn't need the help of the filthy human. Zim didn't need to eat often and with the combination of waffles that Gir shoved down his throat that morning and the marshmallows, Zim wouldn't even need to eat for another month or so. And, now, armed with the knowledge of what poison ivy was, he knew to avoid the irritating plant. No, he didn't need the boy at all, and it would be so easy to get rid of him once and for all.

Yet, the dark form of his rival of almost three years was sleeping, obviously unaware of where Zim's mind was wandering, for if he even had an inkling, he doubted that Dib would sleep. Or maybe he knew Zim wouldn't do it. That thought made Zim clench his hands in a fist and grit his teeth together. Apparently the boy didn't realize how much Zim hated Dib. It had been his fault; all those taunts that the other boy sprouted during their battles, the Irken Invader doubted that he even realized what he said truly affected Zim. Dib mocked Zim about the lack of appearance of the Armada. The human boy had used Tak's ship to keep a track on the Massive and noticed that they never strayed even close to the Milky Way Galaxy. It got Zim wondering, too, there had been more taunts since, each striking a cord in Zim, but never pushing him to look into anything. But, then, one day, Zim had captured the Dib-boy when he asked the question that set him off. It had been about six months ago, now, and it was such a simple question that Zim was surprised at how long it took to be asked. 'Why Earth?'

Everything slowly fell into perspective. The Tallests told him that it was a special mission, but yet never tried to come by and conquer; and he knew that all the other planets marked for conquest had already fallen within a year and a half since the start of the operation, yet they have never even shown a thought about heading his way, making an excuse not to in response to every invite Zim had sent their way. He began to wonder why he was sent here in the first place. The people were too dumb to be proper slaves, their technology was faaaar inferior to their own, and the resources of this planet were nothing new to them. Heck, Tak even said as much when Zim saw her transmission to the Tallests when she had been trying to take his mission.

He didn't remember what response he gave the Dib-stink that day, he just remembered his plan going horribly wrong and an explosion. He missed the next day of school to put his lab back in order and began to hack the Irken database. Sure, he could have just asked for the information he searched for, but he didn't want anybody to know about his questions. So, it took him five hours to slip into the main computer in charge of the distribution of knowledge and he found that the meaning behind one of the many humans' words of wisdom was true. Ignorance is bliss. He found that there was no mention of the small planet anywhere in Irken history entered before his arrival on the planet. There was no picture, not even the galaxy that the planet currently resided in had been noticed before he arrived. He didn't want to accept what that could have meant, but once the idea was there, it didn't leave.

At first came the depression. He didn't interact with anyone for two days, he didn't even notice as time passed; he was just numb. Then came the anger. He destroyed his lab. Everything he could get his hands on was destroyed, and in this blind rage he came upon a bug that was placed by Dib. He had an outlet for his temper, Dib was his enemy and he had made a fool of Zim just as the Tallests had. While he couldn't get his hands on his leaders, he knew he could destroy the meddling human boy. But first he had to prove he wasn't someone to mess with which meant that the first thing he had to do was rebuild his base.

He hadn't contacted his Tallests since.

The sound of the Dib-human shifting in his sleep pulled the Invader from his thoughts. The boy was still sleeping peacefully in his sleeping bag, for which Zim was still grateful for. He unclenched his fists, noticing for the first time that he had drawn his own blood, but finding that he really didn't care, it would be healed in under a minute. But the discovery pulled his attention back to his other affliction, the poison ivy rash, causing his rage at the human to lessen a bit. He could have left Zim to suffer from the terrible affliction, Zim none the wiser about the medicine. He had to wonder about the human's motives, though. But then his attention was drawn away from the boy, his antennae lifted, as something caught his attention.

* * *

**Okay, I feel like I have to say it, because my sister had cringed at the part with Zim find out his mission was a fake. I have to explain. I believe that loyalty is the only reason they are not friends already. Zim is too loyal to his Tallests and Dib's too loyal to Earth. So, the only way to make this friendship work is by taking something out of the equation. **

**Alright, and I would like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. It was supposed to be longer, but, as I said above, I was having difficulties with this chapter that extends to the next part. I decided that I would end it there and not make you all wait any longer. I'm fairly certain I have the next few parts ironed out so hopefully it won't be too long.**


	4. The Man with the Eye Patch

**We're back! Onto the next chapter! And be sure to read the note at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Man with the Eye Patch**

Dib woke to a kick in the side, causing the once sleeping boy to wake with a pained gasp.

"What the hell, Zim!?" Dib cried out irritably, clutching his side as he glared up at the alien standing above him, his teeth clenched together as he tried to breathe through the pain. He had been kicked by Zim enough times to know that he had held back, a lot, but that didn't mean that it still didn't hurt.

"The Dib-stink has gotten enough sleep, I tire of waiting!" Zim exclaimed using way more enthusiasm than Dib thought anyone should have this early in the morning.

Dib growled as he pushed to his feet, bringing himself to his full height to look down on the alien, his fists clenched.

"You didn't have to kick me, you stupid lizard!" He growled back, it was true, he wasn't mad at being woken up as he was at how he was woken up. Nobody liked to be kicked. It wasn't like it was still dark, the sun was fully risen, so it had to be mid-morning by now.

"I'M NOT A LIZARD!" Zim yelled out angrily.

"That would be the only word you pick out." Dib muttered rolling his eyes.

"Yes, yes, whatever. Just get your bag and let's go!" Zim said dismissively with a wave of his hands as he turned away. Dib just let it go and knelt down to roll up the sleeping bag. He secured it to the bag when he noticed something he was surprised he didn't see before.

"Ummmm…Zim? Is that a bear cub?" Dib asked with some concern. Indeed there was a small brown bear cub that was perched on Zim's shoulder.

"Yes, the fuzzy-meat sack is aware of the AMAZING Zim's superiority and has chosen me to be his master!" Zim explained joyfully.

"You can't keep a bear cub!" Dib yelled, looking around, expecting the mother to come out any second. "The mother would kill us!"

"You worry too much, Dib-stink! The baby has been conquered and the mother will too bow before the might of ZIM!"

"Let me guess, it came up to you last night and wanted to play?" Dib guessed at with a sigh. He stopped looking around and just focused on the small brown cub hanging on Zim's shoulder.

"That is correct! And Zim proved his superiority and the fuzzy-mutant submitted!" He was very proud of himself, his new little friend let out his own little call in response, which made Zim grin all the more.

"Zim, the mother is going to be looking for her baby. She's going to kill us before you can assert your 'superiority' over her." He tried again.

"You lie!" He yelled.

"How am I lying? It's normal maternal instincts! All mothers have it!" Dib tried, his hands waving about for emphasis. But his hands dropped when he saw the confused look on Zim's face.

"Internal insects? This has nothing to do with parasites, _stupid hyuman_!" Zim retorted loudly, earning him an eye roll from the human. Dib couldn't believe that this was the alien who was supposed to destroy the human race. He barely listened to anything he was ever told.

"I said _maternal instincts_. You know, that protectiveness that mothers feel over their young? Your mother probably showed some sign of it too." He tried with a huff. He hated having to explain things to Zim, it made him wonder if he wasn't helping the boy out in his quest for world domination. But most of the time, like in this case, Zim acted so stupid, one couldn't help but correct him.

"Silly worm-baby! Only you filthy hyumans require such forms of reproduction! The mighty Irkens are born from tubes, formed from two DNA signatures of existing Irkens chosen at random." Zim bragged, seemingly to believe that this was a much more superior way to produce offspring.

"Wait, so you have no family?" Dib managed out, surprised. He couldn't believe that there was a race that would be made up of completely lab created beings.

"By the definition of what a hyuman considers make people family, then I do. One as amazing as ZIM will have to have hundreds of half-siblings and even a few hundred smeets of my own by now!" He continued to brag happily.

While this statement would be true in any other Irken, it was not true for Zim. Once he was discovered to be dangerous, that is, after the cause of Painful Overload Day Part One was finally discovered, this was a few years after the five years of darkness finally came to an end. Zim's DNA sequence was taken out of the system; for fear that it would create another dangerous defect like him. To date, he only had three smeets that managed to sneak through the purge, out of pure luck more than anything else, for they were unaware of the source of half their DNA. One was currently a General, one a successful scientist on the planet Meekrob, and one was the new Invader Scoodge, the poster child for galactic conquest. It was a good thing nobody looked into ones parental linage, for the Tallest would have been horrified to know that their poster child was related to Zim. And, for everyone's unknown relief, Zim was blissfully unaware of any of this.

Dib, on the other hand was shocked by this. He couldn't imagine being so utterly alone in the world, and he couldn't help but feel bad for Zim. He would never know the love of a family, he'll never have anyone to depend on, and he'll never have someone to turn to for help. Dib may not have had the best home life, but he would never give that up. The pity disappeared only a moment later when he reminded himself that Zim was his enemy and pity would only get in the way.

"Whatever, if the mother shows up, I'm throwing you to her and running." He said, turning and started to walk in a direction, leaving Zim to shout after him.

"Just try it, Dib-stink!"

It had been two hours since they started walking again, still with no luck in locating any signs of life or the edge of the forest. Zim was following Dib, silent, the little bear cub running excitedly around them, the human still having no luck getting the cub to go home. He also still couldn't see why the cub was so attached to Zim. The not knowing was driving him crazy, but it could also be in combination with the same green scenery around them that was doing nothing to distract the boy. Dib was thoroughly over camping and forests. That was when he suddenly noticed that there was an absent of crunching footsteps behind him. He turned to see Zim stopped a few feet behind him, his wig in his hands, eyes closed and antennae twitching in the alert position on his head.

"You hear something?" He finally ventured to ask when the alien failed to say anything more after a few minutes. Dib couldn't hear anything other than the chirping of birds in the distance.

"I hear footsteps that way." He said pointing to their left, his voice oddly neutral as it betrayed the mix of feelings that he had towards this fact. He was happy at this fact as much as he was unhappy. On the one hand, he could get out of here, but on the other that would be admitting to need a human's help, something he most certainly did not need. However, he'd also get away from his enemy and back to his mission at hand. He was saved having to make a choice by Dib, who had no quarrels asking humans for help.

"Then let's hurry up and find them!" The human said before taking off running in the direction that Zim had pointed to. Zim hesitated before following suit, decided that as long as the human asked the other humans for help, Zim himself would not be the one relying on help from the furless mammals, for he would only follow them to study their knowledge of the area outside their urban environment. And if that happened to get him out of the forest, then that would only be a coincidental bonus instead of an intended outcome.

Dib had no doubt that his rival was behind him, the bear cub probably happily chasing closely after. The Membrane child never liked being lost. From his experiences, the lack of knowledge, especially of ones surroundings, never ended well. So, he was more than happy to jump at the chance to get out of here. Yet, he could not bring himself to hate the time spend in the forest. He didn't dwell on figuring out the reason why because the sounds of muffled voices could be heard in the distance, spurring the boy to move even faster, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. A few moments later and he could see the forms of a group of six people in the distance, the joy catching in his chest made Dib's already shortened breath catch. He ignored the burning pain in his protesting muscles; they were used to running, but not this much.

Most of the group had their backs to the advancing youths, meaning only one was facing them, yet he seemed to be distracted. Dib took in a deep breath to call out to them when the source of the man's distraction became clear in the sound of a ringing gunshot that echoed throughout the forest. Dib stopped in his tracks, recognizing the sound at once. His blood ran cold as he watched the man facing them fall. Zim, on the other hand, was not as familiar with the sound and did not stop in time to avoid a head on collision with Dib, sending them both to the ground. The noise drew the attention of the remaining five people.

"Run!" Dib yelled in vain. By the time the two detangled themselves, the group had already had them surrounded. Dib was pulled roughly from the ground by his wrists by the largest of the group. He looked like a giant and easily lifted the thin boy with one hand a foot in the air. He was well build, bald, and eyed the human teen with dark brown eyes. He looked very unamused. The giant wore a simple black long sleeve shirt and black pants. His scary appearance was only heightened by the sight of the shotgun strapped to his back.

Two identical twins had grabbed Zim by his arms, holding him in place as he squirmed to try and get free. They were significantly smaller than the bald behemoth; their light, almost white, blond hair was tied back in small ponytails that reached just past their shoulder, but their grey eyes held the same cold look as the other man. They also wore matching crimson shirts underneath black leather jackets in combination with black pants. They also had two pistols each in holsters under their jackets.

The woman was the one holding the gun as her bright green eyes observed the two struggling teens. Her black hair fell in straight locks all the way down to her lower back. Her long sleeve emerald green shirt hung off her shoulders and stopped a bit above her navel. Her low riding jeans fit her form all the way down. But she wasn't the one who really caught Dib's attention, for, despite the fact that she held the only gun drawn; the man next to her was clearly in control.

The man's startling blue eye was paired with a black eye patch covering his left one. He was tall, and lean, but had muscle tone. But the look in his eyes made it clear his strength was in his mind. His blond hair was longer, but did not take away from the overall neatness of his appearance. He wore a black blazer with a white shirt and black slacks despite the fact he was bringing people into the forest to murder them. He was the first to speak.

"Ah! Look what we 'ave 'ere!" He drawled with a thick German accent, smiling with amusement that did not reach his eyes. "You will remove your filthy hands from Zim!" Zim suddenly yelled out, still struggling against the twins, his sudden outburst causing the eye-patched man to turn his attention solely to the green one.

"You are in no position to demand, little one." The man told Zim, his voice calm and even, making a shiver go down Dib's spine. The man clearly was use to things like this making him a very dangerous man indeed.

"Filthy hyuman pigs! I, ZIM, will-" The rest of Zim's rant was abruptly brought to an end when the German put his fist roughly into Zim's gut. The alien's breath all was forced out in one pain filled sound before he collapse to his knees, trying to recover his lost air. His smile was gone and his cold blue eye turn its focus on Dib, who flinched, expecting a blow too.

"You seem like a reasonable boy, ya? Then you must understand the predicament I am in. You must know I cannot let you live after what you saw." He said instead, sounding more like he was teaching a lesson rather than telling two young teens that they were about to be murdered. "Do you 'ave any questions?"

"What happened to your eye?" Dib asked, the question coming out before he could think. The man blinked then laughed loudly.

"I 'ave to say! No one 'as ever asked that before dying! See, this is why I like children!" He said, turning to his cohorts, who looked like they were paying attention, but didn't share the thought. "But, alas, I am afraid I cannot tell you, young one. It is a secret, you see." Dib didn't even get the chance to respond before Zim, who by this point had recovered from the blow, surprised his captures by pushing off his feet, his fists getting them in the guts before he pulled them forward, making their heads collide, knocking them out cold.

Before anyone could react, Zim swung a foot into the bald man's kneecap, bring the giant to his knees, allowing Dib to pull free from his grips. The sound of another gunshot rang through the air as a bullet grazed Zim's shoulder. Dib took a swing at the woman and knocked her into the man with the eye-patch before grabbing his rival by the collar and taking off. He resisted for a bit before just giving and running alongside Dib.

They moved as fast as they could, Dib's lungs burning as it pleaded for air and he didn't know how much longer he could keep going. That was when his foot caught on uneven ground, sending him stumbling to the ground, the impact knocking his glasses clear off his face. Zim tripped over the fallen boy, and landing on his face a little bit away as footsteps could be heard in the distance getting closer.

* * *

**Okay! Next chapter done! Sorry, this was meant to be longer but I just don't have the time and didn't want to make you wait much longer. Unfortunately, I will have to inform you that I will probably not get to even start type the next chapter for another two weeks. That is why I decided to post this at the point I did. Sorry, guys! College is no picnic. I'll get back to it as soon as I can, I promise!**


	5. The Straw that Broke The Camel's Back

Alright! I'm back! And all I have to say is I'm glad I didn't have time to type up this next chapter till now. Why, you may ask, because I've had time for several breakthroughs! This chapter has pretty much been redesigned from my original idea for the better in my mind! Also in the break I finished writing a new one-shot titled "Nothing to Lose" and drawn a few cute pictures of Zim and Dib along with some of the other characters. Look my DA account up, Cyclone-Alchemist. The pictures were, indeed part of the homework I had to do for art class and the one-shot was something I had started and in a fit of procrastination I finished. Alright, now, onto the story!

**Chapter 5: The Straw that Broke the Camel's back**

Zim pulled his face out of the ground, taking only part of a moment to get the dirt from his eyes before glaring at the source of his current predicament. Dib had recovered quickly, no doubt thanks to the adrenaline thing that he had heard humans get in times like this, but he was still on his hands and knees trying to find his optical correction device. Zim just growled in frustration at what a helpless enemy he had as he heard their group of pursuers coming ever closer.

The Irken activated his PAK's legs and grabbed the human by his wrist, taking off upwards, knowing that the humans wouldn't have a reason to believe the two had means to climb a tree so quickly. As they scaled the nearby tree, he noticed with mild irritation that he only could access three of the four legs. It must have been jammed with the communicator. But it was only a source of irritation, with a little repositioning of his remaining legs, the fact wasn't a problem. Even without the fourth, the two were able to get the equivalent of four stories up with only three leaps before Zim dared not to make any more movement. He used his three legs to keep them propped between two trees, ready to move in case they are spotted, and they waited silently.

Dib kept his free hand clamped over his mouth, after having to cover it when he cried out in shock at their abrupt escalation. His glasses were gripped in his other hand, the one Zim held tightly to, leaving Dib to dangle blindly, yet he didn't need them to know they were up high enough that if Zim so felt like, Dib could be plunged to his death. He just hoped that the alien wouldn't think of that. This meant that the two could only sit and wait for the danger to pass, something that they didn't have to wait long for, for mere moments after they settled into their current position, Dib saw blurred blobs run underneath them and continue on their way, allowing Dib to release the breath he didn't remember holding, but remained silent till the alien with the way better hearing then him to deem it safe.

Sure enough, what had to be awhile later, Zim finally began to move again, shifting their position till they were on a thick branch a few feet below.

"That was a great save, Z-" Dib started, putting on his glasses in time for Zim's promptly approaching fist to come into crystal clear view. Before it made contact with Dib's face, causing the human to fall backwards off the branch and tumble all the way down to the ground. Thank goodness for all those branches that Dib hit on the way down, slowing his rapid descent until the forest floor stopped it all together. Dib rolled over, thankful that his bag, while not that particularly soft, cushioned his stop. He shrugged out of the bag to square off with the alien who landed in a very cat-like way just a few feet away. His purple contacted eyes glared at Dib and his lips were pulled in a growl as he stood up. He looked wild with his wig now slightly disheveled from the time spent in the woods; you could see some twigs sticking out of the wig. His left sleeve dyed a darker pink from the semi-transparent pink blood that streamed from the wound on his arm where the bullet had grazed it, but Zim didn't look concerned about it, and Dib had no doubt that his PAK was already stitching it up even now.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Dib yelled, returning the Irken's glare with one of his own as he wiped the red blood that was currently flowing freely from his nose, caused by the initial blow from Zim.

"You forced me to run away, Irkens never run from a fight unlike you weak _hyumans_!" Zim exclaimed, hissing the last word like it was the ultimate insult.

"_**I'm**_ being reasonable! Something _**you**_ aren't! We were outnumbered and we are unarmed! We're just lucky to have gotten away!" Dib now was growling, the two moving towards each other as they continued to shout.

"You **LIE**! I had them down!" Zim yelled furiously, their faces now just inches away.

"I didn't know that you'd choose your pride over your life!"

"_**Zim has nothing but his pride**_!" Zim cried out. "You _**hyumans**_ may be satisfied with being a coward, but _**Irkens**_ are not!"

"Whatever, Zim! You want to get yourself killed, go ahead! I want to live." Dib fumed as he watched Zim take his leave irritably.

Dib stood where he was, still until he couldn't even hear the stomping. The coopery taste of blood brought Dib's attention back to his bloody nose. He used his already ruined sleeve to block the flowing blood and his other hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, wincing at the pain the pressure put his nose in. As he waited for it to stop, he took a seat at the base of a tree.

"Stupid, Zim. What's his problem? He wants to get himself killed then fine…wait…that would mean I couldn't expose him…though I guess I could just find him later. Though those guys seemed like professionals…that might be hard…" He thought out loud in his usual manner, a habit he has tried to break because he usually gets weird stares, but that wasn't his concern at the moment, and not just because there was nobody around to hear him or stare at him weirdly. No, the problem was the creeping feeling growing in his chest. "He's the one who chose to go, why should I stop him? I mean, what kind of society teaches that it's okay to go into a hopeless fight for the sake of pride?" His mind wandered to the past hour or so, Zim had saved him twice during that which only served to make the guilt grow in his chest. "He probably only hit that guy out of battle instincts. Hit the most dangerous one hard and fast to get him out of the way. That has to be it! But that still leaves his other save…great…I owe him…no! No, I refuse to admit to that! I'm going to find my way out of these woods and get the police!" His thoughts continued to race and he continued to try and squish his guilt. He hated feeling the need to help people, what did they ever do in return? "Though, I guess it would be boring without Zim."

Dib had no idea how long he sat there tending to his bloody nose, which had long since stopped bleeding, lost to his battling thoughts before he heard a noise in the distance that brought him to his feet. It was the sound of gunfire. One shot…the second…a third shot…followed by a few more that sent Dib running, his heart racing again and the split feelings gone.

Zim fumed as he stormed through the woods. "How dare Dib-stink!? He believes that someone as great as the Almighty _**ZIM**_ needed help!? If my Tallest ever hear a word about that, I would never prove that I can be an invader! Zim would be the joke of the Irken empire, never to show my face in the empire again!" Zim stopped in his tracks. "…yet, can I face them now knowing what I know?" Did he really even have a home now? As long as the Tallest didn't find out that Zim knew his mission was a lie, he was sure he had a shot at convincing them of his skill. He had to have a shot; there was nothing else for him if there wasn't. And if there wasn't, then what was he to do?

The sound of something approaching broke his dark thoughts, calling Zim's attention to the moving bushes. He stayed still, tensed and ready to fight if he needed to as he waited for the being to revel itself. The wait didn't last long as a little brown fur ball came out of the bushes. "There you are my fuzzy-minion. I knew you would find me once more." The cub just let out a cute cry in response, falling back onto its behind. Zim allowed himself to pat his new minion on the head once as a reward for coming back before he turned to continue to walk, confident that his minion was following behind him.

It had to be close to mid-afternoon by this point in time if the sun was viewed intermittingly between the softly rustling leaves high in the tree tops was correct. Zim had barely given this fact thought as his antennas picked up the faint sound of footsteps a bit away. He knew by the slight sound that it had to be the small female of the group, which brought a grin to his face. She was alone, so they must have split up to search, the hunt was now moving in Zim's favor. Against all five, armed, taller humans he really didn't have much of a chance, and he knew that-not that he would admit to it. But taking down one at a time would be like 'shooting those horrid liquid creatures in a box' as the humans would say.

He spared a moment to make sure his minion followed before heading in the female's direction, making sure to move quietly, but quickly. As he got closer, he heard her mutterings as she continued to search for him.

"Stupid brats…should have shot them right away! When I get my hands on them, I'll make them beg for death!" Zim grinned at the foolish thoughts of the female; she wouldn't have to worry about her hunt much longer.

"Ha! As if you could even touch the ALMIGHTY ZIM!" Zim announced, making the woman jump and turn around, her gun lifting as Zim grabbed her wrist. The gun went off a few times, unloading into several different trees trunks as they both struggled with the gun. Finally, Zim managed to push her back, her hand being slammed into a tree and the gun dropping. His grip on her dropped as he went for the gun, knowing he could use it. He had done research on Earth's weapons within the first months of arriving. But the woman had a better idea, and as he went down to grab it, her foot kicked it into the bush a few feet away, forcing Zim to turn his attention back to her. He moved backwards, straightening as he did, to avoid her follow up attack, her fist swung through where his head would have been moments before. She straightened as well, tossing her long hair back over her shoulders.

The woman was a good foot taller than Zim, he noticed, as he charged at her, taking a swipe at her with his claws. She wasn't fast enough to dodge as his claws grazed her side, doing nothing more than tearing her shirt. But, in his position, he couldn't dodge her return blow as her foot found its way to his gut, forcing a pained gasp to escape from his mouth, she followed this up by grabbing him by his head and slamming it into the nearest tree, sending stars across the alien's vision.

When his vision cleared up, he was looking down the barrel of the gun.

"Guess you should have kept running." She said coldly and he flinched as the trigger was pulled and the sound of a gunshot filled the air.

**Sorry everyone! I just really don't have the time for this right now. But, I have one more week of school before finales so I will have more time soon! I hate ending it like this, but I hated making you all wait so long more so it had to end there otherwise it would be another week or so. I'll post as soon as I can! Until then, thank-you for your patience!**


End file.
